Sindria Falls
by Mizaya Zoldyck
Summary: The Kou Empire kidnaps King Sinbad and makes it look like he died so that they can take over Sindria. Will the generals be able to protect Sindira without Sin? Or will Sindria fall to the empire. (possible character death).
1. It can't be

**Chapter 1 - ****_It can't be_**

* * *

><p>Jafar didn't believe it. He couldn't believe his eyes. <em>This must be a nightmare, <em>he thought. _No. . . What happened? It can't be! This isn't real! It can't be real! No! Why? Why did it have to be him? No! NO! _

Jafar was panicking. He was usually very composed and calm. But this . . . this . . . couldn't be happening! He felt like he couldn't breathe. He felt like all of the air had just been sucked out of his lungs. He thought that his heart had stopped. The assassin gripped the fabric around where his heart was located. It felt like someone had reached inside and crushed it. _This can't be happening. I should have been here. It's all my fault. It's all my fault! _

Jafar had gotten even paler than usual. If he had any color in his face to begin with, it would have completely drained away. He suddenly felt very weak at the knees. The usually agile assassin stepped backwards and fell to the floor. _Why? WHY?! No. No! NO! _He reached up and pulled at his white hair. He was really panicking. It felt like he had gotten the wind knocked out of him. Once he did gain the ability to breathe again, he let out a horrified scream. After a while, his screams morphed into cries and sobs.

When the other generals of Sindria heard their friend's screams, they instantly knew something was wrong. They had never heard the ex-assassin scream like that. They had certainly never heard him cry either. The generals all dropped what they were doing and rushed to where they heard the scream. It was pretty easy to find where Jafar was located since he continued to cry. They all broke through the door that the sound led them to. Once inside, they quickly saw the cause of the adviser's cries. They were in king Sinbad's chambers. He was lying on the bed . . . murdered. It appeared that an assassin had slit his throat in the night. There was blood all around him. It was a horrific sight.

It was no surprise now why Jafar was screaming and crying so much. He had known Sinbad the longest out of all of them. He had practically grown up with the king. Sinbad had rescued Jafar from his life as an assassin. They were inseparable. Jafar had even given Sinbad his nickname; Sin.

The other seven generals located Jafar. He was curled up in a ball on the floor against the back wall of the room. He had his head in his hands, covering his eyes so that he didn't have to see it. However, the image was glued to the inside of his eyelids. He couldn't escape the reality that Sin was . . . was . . . was dead.

Yamuraiha and Pisti rushed to the sobbing general. The other generals just stood in shock staring at their king. The two female generals knelt down next to Jafar. They tried to gently pull his hands away from his face. They were damp with tears. In his eyes they saw a mixture of emotions; terror, shock, and disbelief. They had no idea how to comfort him. They would all probably need a lot of comforting after this. But right now, Jafar needed the most help. Yamuraiha decided it would be best to make Jafar sleep for a bit. The magician whispered a spell and he was out cold. Startled by the sudden silence, the other generals snapped out of their shock and turned to where Jafar and the two female generals were sitting by the edge of the room.

"What. . . What'd ya do to him? Don't tell me he's dead too," Sharkkon shouted at Yamuraiha.

"No, of course he's not dead. Why would I kill him?" she whispered back. It wasn't like Jafar was going to wake up from hearing their voices but she still spoke quietly anyway.

"I just used a spell to make him sleep. It's best that he sleeps peacefully for now," she continued. "Would someone please carry him to his room and keep an eye on him. I don't know how long it will be before the magic wears off. Also, does someone want to take _him _out of here? The room needs to be cleaned and . . . and the . . . the body needs to be prepared for a proper funeral."

All of the generals gazed at the floor after hearing that. Some of them might not have shown it, but, they were all devastated from seeing their king like that. Dead. Yesterday, it would have seemed impossible that Sin could die. Somehow, they all pictured him as immortal. However, that was clearly not the case. They couldn't wrap their brains around the fact.

After a few minutes of staring at the floor, Hinahoho walked over to pick up Jafar. The Imuchak man had known Jafar just as long as Sinbad had. He was so large that he picked up the sleeping assassin like he weighed nothing. He left the room leaving the other six to figure out what to do about Sin. They were all still in shock. _How could this have happened? Why couldn't we do anything to stop it? Why? _those thoughts were going through all their minds. _Why? Why did Sin have to die? It can't be real. It can't be. . ._

* * *

><p><em><strong>to be continued<strong>_

* * *

><p>Finally, I got the time to write another story. It is going to be a long one, longer than my previous ones. I would love any thoughts or comments about the story. I love hearing what people think. It encourages me to post more often when I have reviews. Thank you for reading<p>

-Mizaya Z.


	2. A Nightmare

**Chapter 2 - A nightmare**

It had been some time since Jafar first found Sinbad. It had been early morning then. Now it was late evening. The sun was just starting to set. The sun and the surrounding clouds were dyed red like the color of blood. Like the color of blood that was covering the body of the king. The dead body of king Sinbad.

Jafar was still out cold because of the sleeping spell that Yamuraiha had used. The generals were somewhat glad that he was still asleep. They didn't know how they would handle Jafar if he woke up in the same condition as the condition he was in when they found him. They couldn't imagine how traumatizing that must have been. It was hard for them to believe it themselves.

The eight generals were all in Jafar's room. It had been hours since anyone said a single word or moved a single muscle. No one dared to do anything. They had a feeling that if one person started crying, everyone would start crying like Jafar had been. It was all too much to handle. _What are we going to do? Without Sin, what will happen to Sindria? What can we do?_

The sun finally set completely over the horizon. The only light that remained was the light from the moon and stars and some lights shining from the city beyond the palace. Not a single person outside of the palace knew that their king was dead. _How will the people react? Is there a way we could tell them that wouldn't result in mass panic? _

While the other generals' minds were busy thinking about the many questions they had, Jafar's mind was plagued by a nightmare. The nightmare kept repeating in his mind. It was a flashback of what happened. It was a flashback of Sin's death. He couldn't escape it even though he tried desperately to do so.

_**The Nightmare**_

_Jafar crept down the palace hallways in the early morning. He woke up much later than usual. The other generals were probably already fully awake. Sinbad, however, was a different story. He never woke up early. It was usually always Jafar's job to wake him up. So, now Jafar was heading to wake the sleeping king up from his slumber. He was angry at himself for not waking up earlier. He always liked to wake up before anyone else so that he could get done all of his work. Waking up early also allowed him to have extra time in case he had to do Sin's work too, which he had to do quite often since Sinbad was such a lazy king._

_As he was nearing the king's room in the palace. Jafar got a strange feeling. It sent chills down his spine. He couldn't quite figure out what it felt like, but it didn't feel good. It caused him to quicken his pace. He reached the door and pulled it open. What he saw when he walked inside left him breathless. Sinbad, his king, his closest friend, was covered in blood. The blood appeared to originate from the man's throat. An assassin's work no doubt. Jafar stood there for what seemed like hours. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't scream, he couldn't move. Then, the dead king rose from the bed. He walked towards Jafar slowly. Jafar was finally able to move and he backed away as much as he could until he hit a wall. Sinbad spoke, which should have been impossible considering his vocal cords were probably cut. _

_"Why did you do this to me? Why did you let me die? You could have saved me but instead you let me to die. What is wrong with you? I thought you were supposed to protect me. You are a general of Sindria! You were supposed to protect your king! You apparently weren't a good enough general to save me. I saved you! But you! You just let me die!" _

_The dead man's words kept getting louder. Each sentence was louder and angrier than the last. By the time he finished yelling, he was directly in front of Jafar. Jafar couldn't escape; he was backed into a corner by a man who was supposed to be dead. Not that Jafar wanted him to be dead, but right now he was scaring the ex-assassin. _

_Sinbad continued to talk after a brief pause. _

_"Well, since you didn't save me. How about you join me?!" _

_With that, Sinbad reached up and grabbed Jafar by his throat. He lifted the small adviser with almost inhuman strength. Jafar panicked as his feet left the ground. His neck was being crushed by Sin. He was held against the wall as the dead king's fingers kept getting tighter and tighter around Jafar's neck. The last thing he saw before being dropped to the floor was what looked like a smile on Sin's face. His king was smiling as he lay dying? No . . . Sin . . . Why? _

The other generals jumped out of their skin when Jafar woke up. He bolted upright in bed. He was clearly panicking. At first it seemed like he didn't realize where he was. His hands reached up to feel his throat. He was gasping for breath like he had been drowning. His eyes darted around the room. He seemed to realize that it was a nightmare because he started to calm down. He was still breathing hard but now he was mumbling nonsensical things between breaths. It sounded like it was something about Sinbad though. Other than that, they had no idea what he was saying.

After several minutes, all of the generals calmed down considerably. Yamuraiha was glad that Jafar was awake but at the same time she wasn't. He was no longer breathing erratically or mumbling unknown words. However, he was still gripping his throat lightly. He appeared to be stunned. He didn't speak, he didn't move, he didn't acknowledge that he knew the other generals were there. Instead, he just stared off into space; dazed. The other generals thought that he was most likely in shock. However, they had not had to endure Jafar's nightmare. They could never imagine how horrific that dream had been to him. Jafar truly prayed that the whole day was just another nightmare. Nightmares he could recover from; they weren't real. Everyone wished that the day wasn't real. They wanted to wake up from whatever nightmare they were in.

_**In another part of the world**_

_Where am I? What happened? Why does my head hurt so much? Why can't I remember how I got here? This doesn't seem like my room. My room shouldn't be swaying like this._

"Wake up! Rise and shine princess, or should I say . . . _king_"

**_To be continued_**


	3. Mourning

Sinbad's funeral was a few days later. It was a royal funeral for him since he was the king. All of Sindria was grieving after the news of his death. He was the greatest king they had ever known. Everyone, especially the eight generals, felt like a part of them died with Sin. It was impossible to describe the way they were all feeling. For years they had all felt immortal, now that had proved not to be the case. Now that they were watching his funeral, they knew that no one could truly be immortal.

It was a silent funeral. Some people were crying, but most people were in a state of disbelief. The people of Sindria would probably be in the same state for weeks following the funeral. All of the people came and put a flower on his body. At the end of the day, the generals pushed his body off to sea in a boat. He always loved the sea more than anything so they thought it was the best way to send him off. After the small boat drifted off far enough, some Sindria palace guards shot flaming arrows at the boat. Everyone watched in silence as the boat caught on fire and slowly burned. They couldn't believe that it would be the last time they would see their king.

The silent day slowly evolved into a silent evening. Even though it was nighttime, there was no nighttime drinking and partying. The people of Sindria were too busy mourning to even think about having fun. For the generals, drinking would never be the same without Sinbad.

It was now long past midnight. However, none of the generals felt like sleeping. They all, excluding Jafar, sat in silence in a palace lounge. Not one of them dared to speak. Even Sharrkon and Yamuraiha were not arguing for once. It was deathly silent. Many of them wanted to say something but they could not find the courage to do so.

Sharrkon was the one to finally break the silence.

"What are we gonna do now?" he questioned.

"I honestly do not know," Yamuraiha answered.

"What are we supposed to do without him?" Pisti asked. She sounded like she was on the verge of crying. In fact, they all were but they were just good at hiding it.

"It will be hard without him. We should probably find someone to be king though, or maybe not a king, just someone to run the country so it doesn't fall into chaos," Drakon said.

"Well, out of all of us, Jafar would be the best one to run the country. He practically ran the country already before this happened," Sharrkon suggested.

"I agree," said Yamuraiha, who was probably agreeing with Sharrkon for the very first time.

"Me too," said Pisti.

Masrur, Hinahoho, Drakon, and Spartos just nodded in agreement.

"It's settled then, Jafar will lead the country from now on, if he agrees to it," Yamuraiha said. "Now we just have to find him and ask him."

"That might be hard to do. Where did he go anyway?" Sharrkon asked.

"I have a feeling that he hasn't moved from where we last saw him," Yamuraiha answered.

After the funeral was over, Jafar had stayed by the shore where they pushed the boat off while they went back inside the palace. Yamuraiha figured that he probably hadn't moved from that spot. Sure enough, as the generals walked over there, they saw him. He was still in the same place except now he was sitting on the ground instead of standing.

The other seven generals walked up behind him, careful not to surprise him. Ever since he had that nightmare, he had been frightened easily. They had no clue as to what scared him so much but they knew it had to be something about Sinbad. They hoped that they could finally get him to talk to them. He hadn't said a single word since Sin's death.

Careful not to scare him, Yamuraiha put her hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly and looked up at her.

"Hey, Jafar. How are you doing?"

"Alright," he responded.

_He spoke! _All of the generals thought as they rejoiced internally.

"We were thinking . . . and well . . . we thought that maybe . . . well . . . that maybe you should take over for Sinbad and run the country," she said hesitantly.

He didn't respond for some time and they were beginning to think that he wouldn't respond at all. However, finally he said, "Okay. If you think that is the right thing to do. As long as it is what's best for Sindria, I'll do it."

"Thank you so much. I'm sure that it is what Sinbad would have wanted. He trusted you more than anyone else."

Yamuraiha regretted saying that as soon as she saw the look on Jafar's face after the words left her mouth. He wore the same terrified expression as when he woke up from the nightmare.

When Jafar heard her say that he instantly remembered his nightmare. __"Why did you do this to me? Why did you let me die? You could have saved me but instead you let me to die. What is wrong with you? I thought you were supposed to protect me. You are a general of Sindria! You were supposed to protect your king! You apparently weren't a good enough general to save me. I saved you! But you! You just let me die!"_ _Sin trusted him but he felt like he had let him die. _What kind of an adviser am I? It's all my fault. It's all my fault! It's all my fault. It's all my fault. I should have died. I should have died. I should die. I should die. I should d-_

"I'm sorry Jafar. I didn't mean to upset you. But, we still need you. This country would fall into chaos without you."

What she said made Jafar snap out of it. He realized that without him, Sindria would probably be a disaster. He couldn't let Sin down again by letting his country fall to ruin.

"It's okay. I'll help you all run the country. I can't do it by myself."

"Great! We really need you."

The generals were all relieved that Jafar seemed more like his old self.

"How about we head back inside. It is already very late,"

"Sure," Jafar replied. He still wasn't completely back to his old self. I mean, who wouldn't be different after going through what he had been through in the past few days?

It was probably past 2 a.m. by the time they were finally able to get some sleep. They had all had a very long day.

_**In another part of the world**_

_Where am I? What happened? Why does my head hurt so much? Why can't I remember how I got here? This doesn't seem like my room. My room shouldn't be swaying like this._

"Wake up! Rise and shine princess, or should I say . . . _king,_" a familiar voice said.

Sinbad bolted up quickly when he realized that he was definitely not in his room in the palace.

He scanned his surroundings and figured out that the room was swaying because he was on a ship. He also noticed that someone was watching him. Sin knew that the voice he heard before sounded familiar but he couldn't see who it was because of the darkness.

"I know you're there, who are you?"

"Aw, I'm sad. I thought you would recognize me."

"Judar! What did you do? Where are you taking me?"

"What? You just assume that this is all my fault? How do you know that I'm not a prisoner here too," Judar said while tearing up slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. I just figured-"

"HA! You fell for it again! First in Sindria and now here! You trust me way too much Sinbad," Judar said as he was rolling on the floor laughing. Sinbad wasn't as amused. He knew that Judar just liked to play with and manipulate people but he always fell for his lies anyway. He was just too trusting of people. He was the type of person who always tried to see the best in people. Even though Jafar was an assassin, Sinbad trusted him as a friend all those years ago. Even though he had tried to kill him, Sinbad still asked Jafar to become one of his advisers. He knew now that he couldn't trust Judar like he trusted most people.

"Haha very funny. Now tell me truthfully Judar, why am I here and where are you taking me?"

"I'm sure you'll figure out why you're here later. Someone will probably tell you once we reach the Kou Empire. I'm sure prince Kouen will love to explain everything to you then. But for now, enjoy the trip," and with that, Judar left Sinbad alone in the darkness below the deck of a ship, a ship heading towards the Kou Empire.

**_To be continued_**

* * *

><p>I really appreciate any thoughts, suggestions, or opinions about this story. Thank you for reading.<p>

-Mizaya Z.


	4. Kouen's Plan

**Chapter 4 – Kouen's Plan**

It had been a full week since Sindria had given king Sinbad a funeral. Everyone was still grieving. However, working on running the country gave the eight generals something to keep their mind off of their king. Everyone, especially Jafar, was hard at work keeping everything running smoothly. Unsurprisingly, it wasn't that much different running the county without Sinbad. He usually never did any work normally so it was hardly different without him. Besides the fact that Sin was gone, it all seemed pretty normal to most all of the generals.

Jafar, however, was a different story. He was trying to get some work done but he couldn't get any done. Ever since Sin died, he had had the same nightmare every night. It would not go away. Now, even during the day, the ex-assassin couldn't get it out of his head. _Sin trusted me but I let him down. He probably doesn't want me as a general anymore. What am I saying, he's dead! I wonder if he thought of me before he died? Did he think that I betrayed him? I don't deserve to be alive now that he's dead. If only whoever killed him had killed me too. _Jafar sighed as he was thinking those depressing thoughts. His head was filled with similar thoughts every. single. day. He was making himself sick with the lack of sleep and the stressful thoughts. Not that he would mind if he got sick and died. Some days, he couldn't wait to die and be reunited with Sin in the Rukh. _Would Sin even want to be reunited with me? Probably not._ _He would never want to see me again._

_**In another part of the world**_

The ship Sinbad was on had finally reached the Kou Empire. He was glad to get off it. He was sick and tired of Judar's constant joking and teasing. It was constantly 'lord moron' this, and 'idiot king' that. The handcuffs were annoying, but overall, Sinbad was glad to be on dry land. Now that he was in the Kou Empire he could start to plan a way to escape. He still didn't know how they got him or what had happened back home. However, the one thing that he knew for sure was that he couldn't wait to get back. He couldn't wait to see everyone again, especially Jafar. In the week or so that Sin had been gone, he thought about Jafar all the time. Sinbad missed his friend. He could not imagine what he would do if Kouen had hurt any of his generals when he kidnapped him.

Sinbad was brought before Kouen in the Kou Empire's luxurious palace. Judar had told Sinbad that Kouen would tell him what he wanted to know. Sin was anxious to hear what he had to say.

"King Sinbad, so nice to see you again," Kouen said with slight sarcasm.

"Tell me what you did to Sindria. To my generals."

"Impatient now, are we?"

". . ."

"I can tell you that I did not hurt them physically in any way . . . yet."

"What do you mean by 'yet'?! Are they here?" Sinbad said angrily.

"No, they are not here. You were the only one we captured. It doesn't mean that I do not have plans for them though."

"What kind of plans? What do you want me for?"

"I plan to take over Sindria. You were in the way so I got rid of you. You see, they think you are dead. Your precious generals already had your funeral a week ago. Now that they think you are gone, the country is weak enough to overtake. And if they put up much of a fight, you make a wonderful hostage. I would bet that they would willingly give up the country for you."

"They would never! You'll never take over Sindria," Sinbad practically yelled. He could not believe what he was hearing. _They think I'm dead? How could he do something like this? They must be panicked. No, I need to have more faith in them. They probably figured out that it was faked and they are looking for me right now. Even if they still think I'm dead, they should be able to take care of the country good enough without me. I believe in them._

"They will not let you take over my country. They're ten times stronger than the Kou Empire will ever be," Sinbad said with renewed confidence.

Kouen just glared at him angrily. He seemed enraged at Sinbad's confidence in his generals. No doubt that Sinbad trusted Jafar the most. Kouen knew that he would have to deal with Jafar first. He knew that the ex-assassin would be tricky to deal with, which made it all the more fun to plan ways to destroy him and the rest of Sindria's generals.

_**To Be Continued**_


	5. Invading Fleet

**Chapter 5 – Invading Fleet**

It had been two weeks since Sinbad's "death." The generals still busied themselves as much as possible with work to keep their minds off Sin. However, it was growing increasingly more chaotic in Sindria. There were rumors going around that the Kou were going to invide without Sinbad there to protect the country. Of course, all the generals just thought they were purely rumors; nothing true about them at all. They would soon find out that they were very wrong.

* * *

><p>Sinbad was worried about Sindria. He was already on a Kou ship heading there along with a fleet of other ships. They had left not to long after Sin arrived in the empire. It wouldn't be long before they arrived. <em>What do I do? How do I stop this? Everyone, Jafar, please, I know you can get through this.<em>

* * *

><p>"Lord Jafar, lord Jafar! There's an emergency! We spotted a fleet of Kou ships headed towards us! It looks like the rumors are true. They'll be here soon! What do we do?!" some Sindrian palace guards shouted. They were quite out of breath so they must have run to Jafar's office as fast as they could. Jafar was stunned. He couldn't imagine that the rumors were true. He thought for sure that they had made enough allies in the Kou Empire to ensure the country's safety. He knew that Kougyoku and Hakuryuu would never attack Sindria, which meant that it must have been Kouen's idea to attack the country.<p>

"Go alert the other generals, tell Yamuraiha to strengthen the barrier and tell the others to prepare to fight if necessary."

"Yes lord Jafar," and with that the guards ran off again.

_What do we do? We need Sin. How can we do this without him? _Jafar was panicking. He knew that there was only a small possibility that they could defend Sindria without Sin. Even though it was impossible, Jafar was going to try his hardest anyway. _I can't let Sin down again. He is probably watching over us in the Rukh._

* * *

><p>"Hey lord moron, enjoying the trip?"<p>

". . ."

"Oh come on, you can talk to me, idiot king. Come on, say something. I'll just annoy you until you do. Lord moron, lord moron, lord moron."

"Shut up."

"Well that's not nice, and I was gonna go out of my way to do something nice for you too. Too bad, I guess I won't then."

"Wait," Sin hated to accept something nice from Judar of all people but he was curious, "What do you want?"

"I was just gonna show you something. I know it must be boring sitting down here below deck without knowing what's going on so I thought I would let you observe the battle for yourself." With a wave of his wand, Judar used a form of magic to show a crystal clear picture of Sindria from above. It was so realistic, Sinbad thought it looked like he could escape by jumping through it. _Wouldn't that be nice, _he thought.

"It's nothing too special, just some advanced clairvoyance magic. It'll show you whatever part of the battle you want to see or whoever you want to see. Well, have fun watching from down here, lord moron, I'm gonna go destroy the barrier again," Judar said and flew out of the ship. Just like Judar said, Sinbad saw him in the sky above Sindria from the little window of magic. He let out a powerful beam of magic aimed at Sindria's magic barrier. It must have been even more powerful than last time because the whole dome fell apart. _Great, Yamuraiha had just finished fixing it from the last time he destroyed it. _

To test out what Judar had said about it showing him whatever or whoever he wanted to see, he tried commanding the circle of light.

"Show me . . . hmm . . . the Palace." And just like that, the picture changed to a view of the Sindrian palace from above.

"Interesting, now show me . . . Pisti." Again, the picture changed to view Pisti. She was riding one of her large animal friends in the sky above the palace, probably looking to try and find the best course of action to take with the Kou ships. The magic window kept up with her perfectly as she flew around on her dragon-like creature. Now that Sinbad knew it worked, he wanted to use it to see who he most wanted to see. He didn't even have to think about who he wanted to see the most.

"Alright now show me Jafar," he said without hesitation. What he saw shocked him.

**_To be Continued _**


	6. Invading Fleet Part 2

**Chapter 6 – Invading Fleet Part 2**

Jafar had heard the barrier break. He knew that the Kou ships now had full access to Sindria's shores. He guessed that it was probably Judar who broke it . . . again. Oh how Jafar hated that Magi. The ex-assassin wished he could have killed him the first time he invaded Sindria. Luckily, that time it was just to mess with them, he didn't actually do that much damage . . . well, besides sending Jafar flying into a wall. Sinbad was the one that stopped Jafar from killing Judar at the time, or stopped him from trying to kill him. Now that Sinbad was gone, Jafar had all the more reason to kill that annoying, dark Magi. Even though he would probably die trying, Jafar was determined to kill Judar once and for all. Again, Jafar thought that it would be better to get killed than continue living in a world without Sinbad. He thought that maybe if he died while saving Sindria, Sinbad might forgive him.

He couldn't stop thinking about how he had let his king down. Every day it seemed to get worse and worse. The already tiny man had stopped eating a few days earlier. He couldn't get any sleep either; he always had nightmares that kept him awake. All he could do was focus on his work to keep his mind occupied. Work was always like a hobby for the king's adviser, now more than ever.

At the moment though, Jafar had to put aside his work and help the other generals to try and save the country from the Kou Empire's invasion. He looked around for his wires. He felt like he had no use for them anymore after Sinbad died but now that he needed them, he couldn't find them. After he finally found them and started to wrap them back around his arms, Yamuraiha burst through the door.

"Jafar . . . I'm sorry . . . I couldn't . . . keep the barrier . . . up any longer," she said between breaths. Keeping the barrier up can sometimes be hard work for the magician so she was clearly exhausted from trying to prevent it from breaking. Once she finally stopped breathing hard, she noticed that Jafar had his wires on again.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to fight."

"What! You can't be serious? Have you looked at yourself lately? You are in no shape to fight a whole fleet of Kou soldiers."

What she said was true; he was in no condition to fight. Jafar looked terrible. He was like skin and bones from not eating at all and he had huge dark circles under his eyes from not getting any sleep. In the state the ex-assassin was in, he probably couldn't even take on one Kou soldier, let alone a fleet of ships full of them. It wouldn't stop him from trying though.

"I know, but I at least have to try."

"Have you gone insane? You'll get yourself killed!"

"I don't **care**!" he yelled. His sudden outburst made Yamuraiha jump backwards.

"What are you talking abou-"

"I don't care if I die. I don't care if I can't kill a single soldier. I don't care about anything anymore! I just don't want to fail him, again. Darn it, I was supposed to protect him! If I couldn't even do that much, what good of an adviser am I? The only way I can make it up to him is if I protect his country and his legacy. So, if I can't do that, I might as well die trying."

Yamuraiha was on the verge of tears. She had no idea how much Sinbad's death actually affected Jafar. He hardly ever talked to any of them after that so she had no idea that he felt like this. It saddened her that he felt like it was his fault. What saddened her even more though, was the fact that he did not trust any of his fellow generals, his friends, enough to share how he felt.

"It's not your fault, Ja-"

"I wasn't there to protect him! He died because of me! And yet you say it is not my fault? I don't see how you could think that."

Yamuraiha didn't know what to say. It seemed like there was no way to convince him that it was not his fault. _I know Sinbad would never consider it Jafar's fault. If only he could appear and tell him himself_, she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Sinbad wanted to scream at Jafar. Not only was he able to see how terrible Jafar looked, but he could also hear the conversation between his two generals through his magic window. It made Sin angry that Jafar would think it was his fault. He wasn't angry at Jafar so much, he was angrier at Kouen for making his adviser feel this way. <em>So Kouen was right, they do think I'm dead, <em>he thought. He couldn't believe how Jafar was acting. It shocked him that Jafar was so pale – not that he wasn't always pale – and so sick looking. It looked like he hadn't eaten in days – which was probably true. Sinbad couldn't believe that his faked death caused his adviser that much grief. However, he thought about how he would feel if the situation was reversed and he figured he would probably act the same way. Oh how Sinbad wished he could just jump through Judar's weird magic window and show them that he was still alive. He wanted so bad to tell him that he was alive. He wanted him to know that it was not his fault because he didn't die in the first place. He swore that no matter what happened, he would get back to Jafar and the rest of his generals and save them before it was too late.

**_To be Continued_**


	7. The Fight Begins

**Chapter 7 – The Fight Begins**

Sinbad didn't know what to do. He was stuck in a ship and could only watch while everyone started fighting. The Kou soldiers just reached the shores of Sindria. It angered him that he could only watch while normal countrymen tried to fight and were struck down easily by the masses of trained Kou soldiers. It became clear that the normal people were not what they were after, though. They only fought the ones that tried to fight back, they did not seek out the ones hiding in their homes, luckily. If Sinbad was still there, he would order everyone to stay in their homes or their basements instead of losing their lives by trying to fight. It was pointless for the people to fight back when they were not even what the Kou soldiers were after. It looked like the soldiers were heading directly towards the palace, which did not surprise Sinbad. The palace is where all the important people are located . . . including Jafar. Sinbad had seen Judar heading that way too, which was really really bad. Sin knew that no one could win a fight against a Magi, especially a Magi as powerful and him, unless it was another Magi fighting. King Sinbad knew that there was little chance for his generals to win the fight; he only hoped that they wouldn't die trying. _Please. Please, don't die. You can survive, I believe in you. Masrur, Sharrkon, Yamuraiha, Pisti, Spartos, Drakon, Hinahoho, and Jafar. We have fought and survived together for many years. Don't you dare die without me! If you die, I want to be there with you, fighting 'til the end, together!_

* * *

><p>Not long after Kou soldiers landed on the shores of Sindria, the rest of the generals rushed into the room where Yamuraiha and Jafar were.<p>

"Jafar, Yamuraiha, the Kou soldiers have reached the shores," said Hinahoho.

"Yeah, and they seem to be heading this way!" shouted Sharrkon.

"This way? Are they close?" Yamuraiha asked.

"Yeah! They are like surrounding the palace right now!" Sharrkon shouted back.

Sure enough, when they looked out the window there were hundreds – or maybe even a thousand – Kou soldiers outside the palace, waiting to fight.

"What should we do?" Yamuraiha asked. All the generals turned to Jafar for the answer.

"I'm going to go out there and fight until I die. I don't care if you want to join me or not."

"Well, I'm gonna fight too," Sharrkon replied.

Musrur nodded.

"I will fight as well," Yamuraiha said.

"You can count on me," Spartos added.

"Yep, me too," Pisti commented.

"As always, I will fight to save Sindria," Drakon said.

"I will fight to protect my country and my family," Hinahoho said.

"Alright, it's settled then, we will all fight together. It may be the last chance we have to do so," said Jafar.

They all grabbed their weapons as quickly as they could. They thought that the Kou soldiers would rush into the palace to attack them while they were unarmed, however, they seemed to be waiting outside for the generals to come out instead. Maybe they wanted Sindria to have a fair fight. Which made sense, Kouen was powerful but he wasn't evil enough to make innocent and unarmed people die by his hands.

When the generals decided they were ready to fight, they walked out the front door of the palace, weapons in hand. Everyone was silent for a while, but soon, they went to battle. Everyone was fighting their hardest. Yamuraiha was using her magic. Sharrkon and Drakon were using swords. Masrur was punching and kicking with his monstrous strength. Spartos was using his lance. Hinahoho was using the giant animal horn he always carried around. Pisti was riding her bird-like creature. And Ja'far, as always, was using his wires.

They were able to take down more enemies than they thought. Jafar was able to trap soldiers with his wires so that other generals could attack them easily. He also used the daggers at the end of the wires to take down some enemies too. Since all of their household vessels draw their power from Sinbad, they acted as just normal weapons without him. That made it a little harder to kill enemies because they did not have magical abilities anymore. However, even without having extra abilities, the generals were still doing pretty well. They were almost getting ready to celebrate their victory when Judar showed up.

"Wow, you guys are doing better than I thought. I was hoping not to participate in this battle. Oh well, I guess I'll have to now," He said maliciously.

The generals all looked up to see where the voice was coming from. Judar was floating in the sky above them. They didn't know if he just got there or if he had been floating up there the whole time. When Jafar saw him, he instantly threw one of his daggers directly at him. However, Judar quickly shot it away with a short burst of magic.

"You know, I would love to sit up here and fight you all day but Kouen wants you unharmed for the time being. Too bad, I would have loved to kill each and every one of you. I guess this is your lucky day."

The last thing any of the generals saw was a big flash of light before they were all knocked out cold by one of Judar's spells.

"Oops, I guess I overdid it," Judar said with a smirk as he saw, not only the generals, but the remaining Kou soldiers knocked out by his spell.

**_To Be Continued_**


End file.
